


Extraño

by loquito_nokio



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Excessive Cursing, Happy Ending, Latino Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Latino Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Part of a larger story which is why some of this shit doesn’t make sense, car jacking, ghosting, past Roman/ Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquito_nokio/pseuds/loquito_nokio
Summary: “Anxiety!” Roman snapped out, calling the other over to him. He hadn’t taken to being ghosted with as much grace as he probably should’ve. (Which he admitted to himself, after shredding and burning the note he received.)





	Extraño

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my docs for so goddamn long and it's the only thing I've finished that ain't embarrassingly angsty, so I decided to up and post it to put myself out there. So,,, go a bit easy on me?

“Anxiety!” Roman snapped out, calling the other over to him. He hadn’t taken to being ghosted with as much grace as he probably should’ve. (Which he admitted to himself, after shredding and burning the note he received.) 

Roman glared a hole into the man’s face as he turned over. He walked over like Roman was his vengeful mother and he just broke curfew. 

“Hey, Princey,” Anxiety came over to his car window, looking away. Oh no. Oh, you are not getting out of his. ‘Uh, how’re you?” 

Roman puffed up like an angry cat at his voice. “Just get in.” 

“I was gonna hitch up with Remy it’s-” 

“Get. In. The damn car.” Anxiety opened the door and climbed into the passenger side quietly. 

Roman didn’t acknowledge him again until they pulled out the lot, which seemed to wind up the other more than the angry-scorned-and hellbent-for-repention rant he originally planned. Seeing his old friend (acquaintance?) in the flesh seemed to ground him. 

Why bother with someone who doesn’t care? Why? There’s no point to it. Logan was absolutely insane in that way, nagging on Roman about school or whatever else he could think of, and it was the worst. (And I am not Logan.) 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Roman kept his eyes firmly in front of him. 

Whoever’s Kia he was driving had a very cluttered dashboard and he had to look up a bit to see. He tapped his ruined nails on the edge of the leather on the wheel. Don’t look at him don’t look at him don’t 

“To say what? What was I gonna say?” Anxiety seemed to have balls when it was real fucking convenient. 

“Can’t meet you sorry, I’m not feelin’ the best I’m gonna stay at home don’t wanna talk right now. I’ll see you later Roman. Sorry.” His throat closed up on him, emotion dictating he couldn’t speak anymore. 

He pulled over sharply. Anxiety whipped his head over to stare at him, “The fuck are- oh.” 

God, why couldn’t he just cry quietly? Or at least prettily. He brought his hands up to hide his face, probably blotched up like it always got.

“Uh, do you need like, help? Or-”

How pathetic do you have to be?! Anger clawed its way through his body again, like a reliable friend. Anger was so much better than sadness. (Anxiety up and leaving him, when Roman had helped him. When Roman confided in him, and started to feel trust and something else for him.)

“-call someone, who you know,” he continued to ramble. 

“What’s wrong with you?!” Roman yelled, and spun around to stare as indignantly as he could with his face as fucked as it was. Anxiety stared down at him, looking helpless. He fidgeted and tried his best to resist fixing his hair. 

Anxiety’s eyes flickered down first and he turned away. What’d he think of the lipstick? The same shade of red he wore kissing up and down Dee’s neck just a little while before getting Anx’s note. 

“I was scared. You can’t just put that against me, Roman. There was so much going on and I…” 

“I don’t even know your name, and you’re blaming me still?” 

“Roman-” 

“‘I was scared’, but fuck me right? Fuck me up and over and it doesn’t matter because-” 

“You matter to me!” Roman stopped dead. “That’s why I was so fucking scared, what the fuck is your problem? The world’s not coming after you!” 

Anxiety stared out the windshield looking fuckin mad. “God, how the fuck do you get so messed up over this shit? The same bitch that kept sayin’ he didn’t care when his brother got locked up, and the bitch that was there when Logan got… But you get fucked up over some note and silence. Like the world was ending.

The world exists outside of you. Fucking deal with it.” He didn’t move to get out of the car though. He deflated a bit after finishing. 

I don’t understand him. 

“I don’t understand you.” 

“Big fucking deal,” Anxiety said. He leaned his head back into the seat looking exhausted. 

“Tell me why. Talk to me. Don’t ignore me,” Roman said. “Explain your side of things to me.” 

“You fucked my best friend. Then you made me out to be crazy,” he said. “Said I was a freak. I was mad, Roman. Not that unreasonable.” 

Roman blinked slow. “You said the thing we had was all in my head. I felt so pathetic, and you called me that too. So I fucked some other guy, why do you get to feel mad about it when you said I was crazy for my feelings for you!” 

“I- there was a lot. Dee said some things and-”

“Dee’ll be saying things till the day he dies,” Roman interrupted. “Fuck off with that.” 

“And I knew that you did it cause you were mad at me. To show some message, or get to me, something stupid.” 

“To say I’m great and you’d be lucky to have me,” Roman interjected stiffly. 

Anxiety just threw his hands up and groaned. “Why are you making this so difficult? We want to be around each other. Let’s be around each other.” 

“Because you ignored me. And then you found better people to hang around and forgot me. You bitch.” Roman said. 

“If that’s so bad that you’ll be angry about it to the point you can’t forgive me, then why’d you bother tryna talk to me?” Anxiety said. 

“I want to fix it! Let’s fix it and move on!” 

“That is definitely not what’s happening right now! You’re just being angry.” 

Roman put in an effort to tone his glare down. “Fine. I’m… sorry.” 

“Thanks,” Anxiety said stiffly. “And I’m sorry too.” 

It was quiet finally, and Roman let himself hope it’d stay quiet. They’d fix things, and Roman would stop torturing Logan with his mental health. Roman and Anx could get back on being friends, but maybe more if Anxiety was up to it. They could keep meeting up at random places except now they’d kiss, and Roman would smile at him.

God I’d missed him. Fucker. 

Roman moved his hand on top of Anxiety’s. He got the message and faced his palm up and they laced their fingers together quickly. This is… good. But…

“Why’d you say I was dumb when I was right?” Voice quiet, just be quiet for once Roman… 

Anxiety looked conflicted but went with it, thank heavens. “Because I didn’t want to admit it. And it all came back even worse later because of it.” 

“Okay. Do you like your other friends more than me?” 

“No,” Anx’s speaking voice sounded disruptive and loud in the new peace. 

Just one more though, “Do they know your name?” 

“Yeah. We all live round each other, they know my Amà. That’s why,” he said. 

“Okay,” Roman whispered. He didn’t just tell other people his name and leave Roman in the dark. That’s all he needed. “Okay.” 

Anxiety squeezes his hand for a second, and Roman pushes the thought of a woman giving birth away with a sudden cough. Anx jumps back a bit but then just stares at him. 

“Who’s car is this anyway?” He asked, elbowing a baby toy off of his backpack. 

“My sister, Ita’s,” Roman lied smoothly. “She takes care of our lil niece all the time, that’s probably where that’s from.” 

It’s good to have back stories made up before they ask, just in case. 

“How much of your family lives here? Most of mine’s in Mexico still...” 

The conversation shifted nicely, into a nice subject that mostly Roman making shit up and Anxiety laughing a bit and telling him of his family in turn. But they still held hands. And Roman would think about that all night. 

Even after parking the Kia in a random lot and walking home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sitting through this vaguely incoherent thing?? Send some love if you liked it!


End file.
